Secret Santa
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: It's Derek and Casey's last christmas before they both go off to college and Nora and George decide they should all do a secret santa, Who gets who?


I don't own Life with Derek or anything on here I am merely playing with this idea in my head.

Summery: The McDonald-Venturi Family decide to do a Secret Santa this holiday session. Guess who gets who. Fun and mischief arises.

Couples: Just wait=]

XOXOXOX

As the McDonald-Venturi family gathered along their recently decorated living room, Lizzie couldn't help but wonder why they were suddenly having this family meeting. She hopes it wasn't another talk from her mom about how she doesn't want her to do more "juvenile things like dying her hair such unnatural colors". The first speech was pathetic enough if you asked her, she loved her new hair and she knows he does too. Looking at the smiling faces of her mother and her step dad, he didn't think lecturing her was what was going down.

"Okay everyone I know you're wondering why we brought you here…" George looks at his wife and laughs and motions for her to continue.

"We decided since this is our last Christmas together before Casey and Derek going away for school we wanted to do something special." Nora smiled at their oldest kids with pride in her eyes. She can't believe that after all these years her oldest daughter was going to college and that her step son was even applying to college!

Derek rolled his eyes at his dad and step mom. Seriously? What could they want to do that would be so special? Knowing them they'd want to do something totally lame. He looked over at his sibs/step sibs and knew they were thinking the same thing. He also noticed some of the looks that were being exchanged.

"Interesting…maybe I'm not the only one…"

"We were thinking of us all doing a Secret Santa!" Nora exclaims.

"Bingo." Derek thinks to himself. Lame.

"I think this is a great idea mom, it's a way for is to see how well we know each other." Casey pointed out smiling at the idea. She loves Christmas and knowing her she'll get something for everyone anyway but this was a chance to go all out for one person. Maybe she'll be lucky and get someone easy.

"Does this mean we're only getting one present!" Marti screams fearfully at the thought of only one gift this year.

"Oh no Smarti, remember Santa brings us presents if we're good." Derek jumps in and smirks at his dad knowing he still has to do his "Santa" shopping.

"Oh right Smerek!" His little sister smiles and gives him a tight hug.

"Well whoever wants to pick first is welcome to start this thing going." George says smiling. He's not happy he has to double the Santa shopping now, but in the end he knows it'd be worth it and he has his wife to help him out.

Before Casey could jump in to volunteer her sister beats her to it.

"I'll do it." She smiles tugging at the strands of her newly platinum blonde hair with dark purple streaks.

Her mother smiles at her and nods before handing her a hat filled with each family member's name.

Liz smirks at Marti before grabbing a name from the hat and opening it up. She quickly reads the name and smiles to herself. This would work very nicely.

As everyone else picked their names, Lizzie thinks of what she could do to get the perfect gift for her person. There were so many possibilities.

After intense thinking she gets the perfect idea.

XOXOXOX

Casey looks around the mall for the perfect gift for her Secret Santa person. He wasn't who she really wanted to get but she'd still get the best gift she could think of. He's her step brother and she loves him a lot.

It's strange she got him though; lately she's noticed him looking at her differently. Not in a bad way, just different; like he's undressing her with his eyes and a part of her is wondering if she should allow such looking to keep going on. It's not like she'd ever act on it! I mean it's not like she LIKES how he looks at her. Well…not a lot.

"No, of course not." She laughs as she continues to search.

As she eyes the perfect gift, after many stores, she finally admits to herself she likes the looks more than she ever thought.

XOXOX

Nora was lucky to get someone so easy for her Secret Santa but she still wanted this gift to be special for what this holiday represented. Her new family was growing up and next year they night not still be together and that hurt her heart.

The days go shorter and shorter and she still couldn't find the right gift for her person. She searched store after store and still nothing! It was frustrating her beyond imagine!

Not even a week before Christmas Eve did she find something suitable for her person.

It wasn't what she wanted but it would do…

XOXOXOX

As George bought numerous gifts for his family he was still looking for something special to give to his Secret Santa. In a way he was glad he got this person because she was a very special girl to him and he loves her like his own.

He wanted to get her something that she would always remember it was from him. Her step dad. He was thinking for a while what to get her and after a while he finally thought of something.

He just hopes she likes it.

XOXOXOX

I had to tell Smerek who my Secret Smanta was so he would take me to get her gift. Smerek wouldn't tell me his person but I hope he has me! He always gets me the best things! I love spending time with him. He's the bestest big brother ever! And he helped me pick out the perfect present for my secret person.

Oh I hope she likes it I really really do!

Derek laughed as his little Smarti runs around with an ice cream in her hand with rainbow sprinkles flying everywhere. He's actually glad on who he got for his Secret Santa person because he knew what she would like. She was so easy to shop for because she loved everything and she made sure the world knew it.

He got his sister the best gift ever!

XOXOXO

On the day before Christmas Eve, Edwin strolled into a very crowded mall to shop for his person. This whole Secret Santa business was awesome because now he didn't have to shop for his whole family, only one! And it wasn't even that hard of a person to shop for.

He went to all the places he could think of and as much as he just wanted to get any small thing he actually put more of an effort because he wanted to get a good gift.

He was finally growing up and he wanted his family to realize that.

So when he found his perfect gift and when it was a little bit more money than he wanted to spend on one person, he did it anyway.

XOXOX

On the night of Christmas Eve as the McDonald-Venturi family was listening to holiday music, dancing around, eating, and having a good time together, they realized this was their first holiday where they weren't fighting like cats and dogs; it was nice and they liked it.

After eating a buffet of desserts, Marti finally exclaimed she wanted to open some gifts before watching Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

They all gathered together each holding a gift in their hands with secret smiles on each of their faces.

"So who wants to go first?" Nora asked smiling.

Casey smiled and raised her hand. She was smiling as she handed her gift to her person.

"Merry Christmas Edwin." She says softly smoothing out her red sparkly turtleneck waiting for him to open his gift.

Edwin gives a large smile as he unravels a black leather jacket. It wasn't the same one as Derek's but that's what he loved about it the most. The jacket was purely his own style and he loved it! Finally someone was realizing he wasn't just Derek's younger brother.

"Thanks Casey." He gets up and hugs Casey tightly and kisses her cheek. When they both part everyone could see the faint blushes on their faces but no one commented on it.

"I'll go next." Edwin says pulling out his gift and handing it to his step mother.

"Merry Christmas Nora." He says handing her a large festive bag and smiling as she opens it.

"Oh my Edwin thank you so much!" Nora says showing everyone her spa set including bath salts and oils, a terry cloth bath robe, and a set of her favorite scented candles.

She gets up and gives her step son an extremely large hug.

"Okay my turn!" Nora says laughing before handing her husband three boxes. George laughs and rips the paper open and reveals three different Hawaii style shirts with a note that said "No matter what you wear I'm proud to say you're my husband."

George kisses his wife tenderly on the lips thanking her.

George pulls out a small jewelry box and hands it to Lizzie with a smile on his face. He prays she likes it.

Lizzie smiles and opens the box to see a beautiful sapphire ring on a silver band.

"George this is beautiful thank you so much!" She says amazed at the sheer beauty of it.

"Look on the inside." He motions to her and she looks inside to see "Dance like no one's watching." And Lizzie smiles. He remembers teaching her how to dance and that meant more to her than she ever admitted to anyone.

She places the ring on her middle finger and hugs George tightly.

"Thank you." She whispers in his ear.

As Lizzie wipes her eyes she laughs as she takes out an envelope and hands it to Derek.

"Merry Christmas Derek." She smiles sweetly her eyes sparkling.

Derek grins at her and opens to the car and laughs.

"A hundred dollars to my favorite sports store! Liz you're amazing!" He says getting up and actually giving her a light hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you I try." She winks at him.

Derek pulls out a big box and places it in front of his little sister.

"Yay! Smerek picked me!" Smarti screams joyfully ripping the paper off with enthusiasm.

"AH! OH SMEREK THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Marti jumps up and screams happily jumping on her brother after looking at the big indoor fort house he bought her.

"Anything for you Smarti!" He hugs tenderly and lets her hug him for a while.

"And I got Casey!" Marti says before handing Casey a bag with colors as bright as the sun.

Casey laughs and pulls the gift out of the bag with a surprised gasp.

"Oh Marti thank you!" She says hugging the little girl to her as she looks at the paint set she's been wanting for awhile.

"Merry Christmas to all!" George jokes as they put away their gifts and sit together and watch movies until bed.

XOXOX

Later that night while everyone was asleep Derek went downstairs to get something to drink. Dad and Nora didn't start putting out the Santa gifts so he figured he might as well get a snack before they get up so he won't get yelled at.

He takes some chips and a large soda before walking back into his room. When he opens his door all the items he brought from down stairs dropped to the floor.

"Merry Christmas Derek." Lizzie said in a very revealing Christmas Bra and Pantie set with a matching Santa hat and all. She was lying provocatively on his bed as her fingers teasingly graze the silky thong she's wearing. What an amazing girl he had.

"Lizzie…" He groans.

"Want to come and unwrap your gift?" She asked sexually and as Derek moves closer to her all he kept thinking was.

"Merry Christmas in deed, I fucking love Secret Santas!"

He gets closer to her and pulls her into a heated kiss.

As they get into a passionate tangled embrace, the Christmas card saying "You'll get your real gift tonight" lies on his desk.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a **Great** Night!

The End!


End file.
